One last chance at Love
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: He had built a wall around his heart, a wall he thought was unbreakable, until he saw her again. But now there is something standing in his way, her fiance, Martin and Ruthie fanfic. COMPLETED!
1. And so we meet again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 7th heaven**

**This is another story that I had on my old account I have made a few changes and stuff like that. Enjoy!**

I walked onto the plane traveling to California. I couldn't believe it had been more then four years since I had seen the Camdens. My daughter, Katie, was now three years old and living with her mother, Sandy. While Sandy and I stayed good friends they never got romantically involved after she had found out she was pregnant. After I had graduated from high school I had moved in with Sandy and our daughter until I had gotten into college then I moved on campus. Now I have graduated with a degree in law and was planning on going to law school. In college I had dated a few girls but I haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone after what happened with Sandy. Basically I have changed, I had gotten his life together. Soon enough the plane took off.I was excited to be seeing the family who was like my own after all these years. Through the flight I thought about what a big impact the Camden family had on me and how I wished I could have stayed in touch with them.

After about five hours the plane landed. I got off the plane and walked over to the luggage pick-up area and collected my suitcase. I then got in a cab that would drive me to Glenoak. It took me about an hour and a half to get to the Camden's so it was around eight o'clock when I arrived. Quickly I walked up the familiar sidewalk leading to the front porch. I knocked on the front door. Annie answered it with a huge smile on her face.

"Martin!" She hugged me "It's so good to see you again!" she said squeezing me tighter. I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too!" I said

"Well come on in!" Annie said finely letting go and gesturing for him to come in. I was surprised to see that everyone was there, everyone but Ruthie that is.

"Where's Ruthie?" I asked once inside the house.

"Oh she's just upstairs lying down you know how it is" Annie answered walking towards the stair case.

"How what is?" I asked in a quiet and confused voice. But Annie didn't hear me.

"Ruthie! Vincent! come on down Martin's here!" Annie yelled up stairs.

"Vincent?" I asked confused of why Annie would ask Vincent to come downstairs. But when a pregnant Ruthie walked downstairs I figured out why.

"Oh my God!" Ruthie said walking up to me and hugging me. "It's been way to long!" I hugged Ruthie back still in shock that she was pregnant. When she pulled away I looked at her rather large stomach just to make sure what I saw was real. "You remember Vincent right?" Ruthie said looking at Vincent who was still standing on the staircase.

"Yeah" I said looking up at Vincent. Vincent walked down stairs and shook my hand.

"Good to see you again" Vincent said looking me in the eye.

"You too" I said back to Vincent. Stepping Back Vincent put his arm around Ruthie's waist.

"Ruthie and Vincent are engaged to be married in spring, after the baby is born" Annie interrupted. Right then and there I could have passed out. I let the word '_engaged'_ hang in my mind. Meaning that Ruthie wasn't married when she got pregnant. Ruthie had changed since I had last seen her. I couldn't understand why I was so mad that Ruthie was pregnant and engaged.

"Martin are you okay?" Ruthie said looking at my now slightly pale face.

"yeah... well...uh... congratulations!" I told Ruthie with a big fake grin on my face.

"thanks" Ruthie said back to me. Lucy was the next to hug me followed by the rest of the Camden family. But all I could think about was the now pregnant and engaged Ruthie and I couldn't understand why. Maybe I was acting like her older brother and was mad that she got pregnant. But could it be that I had feelings for her... no! no way! She was engaged and had been like a sister to me.

"So Martin how's Katie been?" Lucy asked snapping me out of my day dream. She was holding her and Kevin's second child, one-year-old Jacob.

"oh, she's doing great!" I said thinking about my daughter who I missed even though I hadn't been away from her for that long.

"That's great" Ruthie said looking at her stomach.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"It's a girl" Ruthie said putting her hand on her stomach.

"When are you do?" I asked

"two months" She said. I nodded, now out of the usual '_pregnancy questions' _I guess you could call them.

After a while I had gone up to Sam and David's old room which had been turned into a guest bedroom. Ruthie and Vincent were living in the garage apartment together and Sam and David had the attic. I laid down on the bed a flipped on the TV. It was as if everything had changed, the house, the family, myself. After Katie came along I had to change. I had a purpose in life. But I think the person it had the most effect on was Sandy. She had stopped sleeping around so much and even got a good paying job. But then one day I will never forget is when Ruthie found out about Sandy. I had been trying to get it out of my head but I could remember it just like it was yesterday. She cam over to my house and knocked on my door. I opened it and saw that her eyes were red as if she had been crying. She looked mad, boy did she look mad. '_I think we need to talk'_ she told me. She walked in the house and she sat down on the couch. I sat across from her in the chair. I felt my heart racing knowing that she knew. '_why didn't you tell me?' _she asked almost in tears. I looked at her and told her the story. I knew that she was mad I hadn't told her, and even more mad I went out with Meredith when I knew Sandy was pregnant with my child. Then she told me something that had changed the way I looked at the whole situation. She said that she wanted to hat me so bad for getting Sandy pregnant, but she couldn't just do that. Because your like a brother to me and I love you like a brother. If someone like Lucy had told me that I probably would have just forgotten about it. But the way Ruthie had said 'brother' it was as if she felt like she was lying and the feeling he got when she said he loved her was something he had never felt before. My day dreams were interrupted when someone knocked on my door.

"come in" I said flipping off the TV. To my surprise Ruthie walked in.

"Hi" she said closing the door behind her, quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone.

"hey" I said. "I thought you'd be asleep"

"yeah well, pregnancy comes with cravings" Ruthie said laughing. I laughed with her. "So I'm guessing by the look on your face you were more then a little surprised that I was pregnant"

"I wasn't mad or anything if that's what you thinking" I really hoped that she didn't think I was mad.

"I wasn't saying I thought you were mad, just surprised" she said smiling and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"I guess I was a little surprised"

"because I wasn't married?" she was right but I didn't want to say yes. At least she was in a serious relationship when she got pregnant. when Sandy got pregnant I had known her for less then a day. I nodded hoping that maybe she wouldn't see.

"Well, it happened and now I happily engaged to the man I love and I'm pregnant with his baby" why was I feeling like I wanted to rip Vincent's head off right now? And why did I feel so sad when Ruthie said she loved him. I didn't know. For the next few hours we talked about everything, college, love, marriage, life. Around 3-am Ruthie went back to the garage apartment. I was sad to see her go. But even more sad knowing she was going back to Vincent, the only question was...why?


	2. I love you

I woke up the next morning thinking about the night before and still in some way mad about Ruthie's pregnancy and engagement. I couldn't understand why though. I rolled out of bed got dressed quickly then went downstairs. As soon as my foot hit the first stair I could smell the delicious smell of a homemade breakfast. A smell which I had not smelled since I had moved out of the Camdens house. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Annie was standing by the stove cooking.

"Good morning!" Annie said turning around and seeing me. "did you sleep okay?"

"yeah, fine!" I said smiling.

"That's good to hear!" Annie said smiling. It was good to wake up to a happy smiling family. For the past few years all I had waken up to was either a screaming child or classes. I saw that Ruthie was sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Hello" Ruthie said to me smiling. Why was it when I saw her smiling it made my heart race?

"Hi" I said back to her. i heard the back door slam and looked to see Lucy coming in with her second child, Jacob, now two years old, in her arms and Savannah trailing closely behind her. It was hard to believe that Kevin and Lucy still lived in the same house right next door to her parents.

"Hey Martin!" She said Walking over to Annie. "Mom would you mind watching Savannah for me? Jacob has a doctors appointment and the last time I brought Savannah along it was kinda hard"

"Hey!" Savannah said to Lucy. Everyone in the room laughed. She was cute. She reminded me off Katie. God, I missed her. I heard pounding down the stairs and then someone walking through the kitchen. I looked and saw that Vincent had walked in. Man, was this house busy in the mornings.

"Good morning" Vincent said walking over to Ruthie.

"Morning" Ruthie said kissing Vincent. For some reason seeing him kiss her pissed me off.

"Hi Martin" Vincent said sitting down in a chair next to Ruthie.

"you can sit if you want to" Ruthie told me gesturing towards the chair on the other side of her.

"Oh, no that's all right I think I'm gonna go drive around town" I said. I actually wasn't planning to but I really didn't want to sit around watching Ruthie and her fiance.

"Well at least stay for breakfast" Annie said holding an empty plate in her hands.

"yeah" Ruthie said "Vincent and I are going to but some baby clothes and toys, stuff like that, so we would be more then happy to drop you off at the Promenade or somewhere"

"okay" I said sitting down next to Ruthie. Why couldn't I say no to her? Annie placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I had not seen pancakes that hadn't come from a box years. When I lived with Sandy, life was mostly centered around Katie meaning all Sandy and I usually had to eat was a piece of toast or a cereal bar and college meals weren't all that great either. while my dad wasn't that good of a cook it was way better then college breakfasts but since most of my days off from college I spent with Sandy and Katie I haven't seen him for a while. I looked over and saw that Vincent and Ruthie were talking to each other. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It made me so mad to see her in love with him. Maybe it was because he broke her heart and she had forgiven him or maybe it was because I was upset that Ruthie made the same mistake that I did and became a parent before marriage, or maybe I just don't know why, maybe I never will.

After we finished eating I got in Vincent's pretty expensive sports car and drove to the promenade and even though it was 10 am in the morning Ruthie was craving ice cream. So we got ice cream We found a table and sat down. Vincent gave Ruthie her triple scoop chocolate ice cream and then set his one scoop plain vanilla ice cream down where he was sitting. Ruthie started eating her ice cream. "So Martin how's Sandy doing" she said swallowing down some ice cream.

"She's good" I said

"that's good, and how about Katie?" she asked

"she's doing good too" I said smiling at the thought of my daughter.

"Sometimes I still can't believe your a dad" she said. I could tell that she meant it.

"yeah" I said looking down at my ice cream. I heard Vincent's cell phone ring. Jingle bells, how original. God, It was the middle of June!

"oh, shit. I've gotta take this" Vincent said looking at the number.

"It's okay" Ruthie said. Vincent leaned over and kissed her before he picked up the phone and walked away.

"He gets a lot of those" Ruthie said looking down at her ice cream.

"A lot of what? Important phone calls?" I asked.

"yeah, but you know I understand. He's only twenty and he the assistant manager of his dad's company. I love him though" It sounded to me like she was trying to convince herself that she loved him.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Ruthie asked me smiling.

"what?" I asked

"I had this huge crush on you all through high school" she smiled. But for some reason I didn't laugh. I smiled. I smiled because I was I guess you could say, happy to hear this.

"What if I did too?" I asked her. She didn't get to answer because Vincent came back. Things were awkward between me and Ruthie the rest of the day. After I walked around town and saw all the old sights. I went back to the Camden's house. It was around 9 pm. It was still pretty early but I decided to go to bed anyways. I laid down in bed and started flipping through the channels on TV. I settled on an old movie, one of those with cowboys and stuff like that. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Ruthie. I couldn't tell if she had been crying but her eyes were red and she looked pretty upset.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"sure I said opening the door further so she could come in. She sat down on the edge of the bed. I closed the door and turned around to face her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She didn't say anything.

"Ruthie?" I asked not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I love Vincent right?" she said asking as if she was questioning herself. I didn't answer her. I didn't know how to answer her

"I mean I'm pregnant with his baby, I'm engaged to him, I know I should love him. I know that I say I love him. But, if I love him then why the hell do I feel like this?"

"feel like what?" I finally said. She didn't say anything. There was a long awkward silence then Ruthie stood up. Then she kissed me and it wasn't just a quick kiss kind of thing this was a real passionate kiss. I could have passed out. Once she pulled away I looked in her eyes. She was crying

"Like I still love you"

**This is not the best chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Please r&r!**


	3. That's not my ring on your finger

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven**

I stood there in shock staring at Ruthie. I thought for sure I would wake up any minute. But, I didn't. I was still standing there in font of Ruthie, the same Ruthie who was pregnant with Vincent's baby, the same Ruthie who was engaged, the same Ruthie that I had been in love with my whole life.

"Ruthie..." I finally managed to say.

"No... no... you know what... just... just forget it okay" Ruthie said as she started to turn and walk towards the door, wiping away a few tears in the process.

"Ruthie..." I said again. I think that was the only word I could form in my head at the time.

"Martin please just don't say anything, I shouldn't have come here I shouldn't have said anything I shouldn't have..." She never got to finish her sentence. Right there I did something that even surprised myself. I had pulled Ruthie into my arms and kissed her and she kissed me back. When we pulled apart her forehead rested against mine.

"Martin..." she said quietly. I looked into her eyes.

"Martin I can't do this" she said. And there it was. I stood there feeling my heart shatter in a million pieces.

"what?" I replied. She pulled her hands away from mine and stepped back.

"I'm engaged..." She sobbed, "To Vincent" she finished. I sighed and looked down to the ground.

"I know" I said.

"I can't be in love with you Martin" and there it was, the truth we both didn't want to face.

"I'm sorry" she said before she walked out of the room. It hurt to see her go, but what hurt even more was knowing she was going back to Vincent, the one person standing in the way of being with the girl of my dreams.

I laid there in bed for hours. When the smell of Annie's homemade breakfast crept into my room I didn't even notice. The only thing on my mind was Ruthie. I had missed my chance at love. I had let it slip by me. I had screwed every thing by sleeping with Sandy. Up until that point I thought I had, had a great life. That I had been picking up the pieces. That the puzzle had been finished. But, there was still one piece missing. Love. The one piece that mattered was impossible for me to get now. When I saw the clock by the the TV turn form 2:59 to 3:00 P.M I decided that I had to get up. I dragged myself downstairs where I found Ruthie. At first I did what I used to do in high school when I got mad at someone. I pretended she wasn't there. My eye was on the back door and I was making a quick exit towards it, not letting anything or anyone stand in my way. Right before my hand touched the cold doorknob I heard her voice and that snapped me out of my trance.

"Are you gonna just pretend I don't exist?" she asked. I turned around to face her.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"We're not in high school anymore Martin" she said as she walked towards me.

"I know that" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I said that I loved you and I meant it, I really did" she looked like she was about to cry. I wanted to hold her, kiss her and tell her that I loved her back, I wanted to be the one that gave her that ring on her finger, I wanted to be the father of that baby, but I wasn't.

"I finally thought I was over you," she said as tears started to pour from her hazel eyes. "but I never will be... I can never get over you" All these thoughts were racing around inside my head, I was trying to just keep my mouth shut, that's what I kept telling myself, _'Just shut up Martin, let her yell at you just keep your mouth shut' _ But that didn't last too long because before I knew it my lips were moving and words were forming in my head and coming out of my mouth.

"Then why the hell aren't you wearing my ring on your finger?" Ruthie froze, her gaze had moved back up to meet my eyes.

"Because," Ruthie started staring straight into my eyes "Because, love has a way of screwing your entire life up,"

I didn't know what else to say. So I stood there, staring at her, feeling the wall that I had built around my heart years ago, crumble.

"Okay, fine" Ruthie said after a few seconds, "If we're done here I think I'm going to go," and with that she walked away leaving me standing there. Soon enough I was walking out the back door, my goal that I never got to reach. If you asked me what I did after that I couldn't really tell you because I didn't exactly remember. All I know is that I wondered around tow for hours and then I ended up sitting at the bar in the pool hall drowning my sorrows in a glass of beer. I never thought this could happen to me, I made myself build a wall around my heart, a wall that hundreds of dates later was still not broken, and then in walks Ruthie, and it crumbles. Crumbles with one look in her eyes. It didn't make sense. But, I guess it wouldn't really be love if I could understand it.

"Would you like another drink?" I heard the bartender say.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked snapping out of it.

"Would you like another beer sir?" she asked.

"yes please" I said as I handed her two dollar bills. I normally never drank. In fact before this I think the only alcoholic drink that I ever really drank was wine. I heard the clicking of the glass down on the counter in front of me.

"Thanks" I said as a took a huge gulp of the drink. Then I saw him. Vincent was there. At first I assumed he was here with Ruthie. But, Ruthie didn't have blonde hair, and the girl he was talking with did. I didn't want to over react so I thought co-worker, cousin, sister. But he was getting awfully cozy in that booth with her for her to just be a friend. Then I saw him kiss her. The same way I had kissed Ruthie that night.

**The ending sucked I know... well anyway, sorry it took so long to update, please tell me what you think!**


	4. funny how life works out

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven**

**(The rating has changed because of some language in this chapter)**

I couldn't believe where I was sitting. After I had seen Vincent with that blond I had a few more a drinks and soon enough I had gone from tipsy to wasted. When I saw that bastard start to leave the restaurant I had lost it. I walked up to him and punched him. Hard. And I had apparently dislocated his jaw. Then the girl he was cheating with Ruthie on had called the police. Next thing I knew I was in hand cuffs on the way to jail. After puking my brains out and passing out for and hour or two I had nothing better to do but stare up at the ceiling of the cell that I was sitting in. I heard an officer walking around the corner I figured that they were just making their daily rounds but they weren't. He stopped at my cell and pulled out a key. I didn't say anything when he put hand cuffs on me and started to lead me out of hallway of cells to the small lobby in the front of the jail. Then he pulled out another key and unlocked my handcuffs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You're free to go," the officer told me.

"I'm what?" I asked him again.

"You can go home now," The officer said nodding in the direction of the door. Then I turned to see her. Ruthie was standing there. She had obviously been crying since there was a long line of black mascara running down her cheek. She didn't say anything. All she did was just give me a small smile, the kind you give person when you hate them but you just want to be polite.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, the smile fading off her face. I nodded.

"Alright, lets go," She said pulling car keys out of her pocket. She pushed open the heavy metal door in front of her and then walked out to her car. Without saying a word I followed cos behind her. When we got to the car she walked around to the drivers seat without saying a single word. I pulled myself up into the front seat and she pulled the car out from the parking lot.

"How is he?" I asked her finally breaking the wall of silence that had been standing between us.

"How's who?" she asked not bothering to look at me.

"Vincent," I said.

"He's in the hospital with a broken jaw, how the hell do you think he is?" she said.

"are..._you_ okay?" I asked her.

"Well considering that my finance is in the hospital with a broken jaw because a jealous ass hole punched I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at my feet.

"Just shut up," She said not looking at me. After a few more minutes of silence she chimed in again.

"What hell were you thinking?" she asked me.

"I was drunk," I said defending myself.

"I got give a damn you were drunk, What right did you think you had to punch the crap out of my fiance?"

"Ruthie..." I said trying to calm her down.

"No don't Ruthie me, I want to know" she said.

"he was there..." I started and then stopped myself.

"he was there so just though ah what the hell lets go punch the crap out of him!"

"No!" I screamed at her, "God dammit Ruthie when will you ever just shut the hell up and listen to me?" I didn't know why I said that but it had come out and I immediately regretted it. Ruthie looked over at me with the most hurt and shocked face I had ever seen. She then proceeded to slapped me right across the face.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed placing a hand on the left side of my face.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" she yelled at me.

"I'm sor..." I didn't get to finish my apology.

"Tell me right now... tell me why you hit him!" she demanded. I didn't say anything.

"...well..." she said.

"he was there with another girl Ruthie," I said trying to be sympathetic.

"that's bull shit!" she said.

"No Ruthie! No it's not!" now it was my turn to yell. "He doesn't love you! While you're at home he's out sleeping around and you just wont's listen when I tell you that I love you and I will always love you unlike that jackass you doesn't give a damn about you!"

"What did you just say?" she said looking as surprised as I was about what had just come out of my mouth.

"I love you Ruthie, I have loved you" I told her.

"Martin I..." she never got to finish her sentence. Then we both realized it. Two bright headlights were heading right towards us. Ruthie never had time to move out of the way before the quite large truck hit Ruthie's small car, shoving us off the road. I was still conscious when the car had landed in a ditch by the side of the road.

"Ruthie..." I said looking over at the drivers seat.

"Ruthie?" I said again. There was no answer.

**Well I'll try to update soon, I just started back school so it may be a little while but I will try :) I hope you like it! please read and review! And if you have any suggestion feel free to send them to me!**


	5. It should have been me

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven**

I sat there in that waiting room feeling like I was dying, even though I only had a broken leg. Ruthie still hadn't woken up. Doctors were going to have to do an emergency C section or the baby would die. I glanced over at Vincent who was sitting across from me in the lobby. He had a huge bandage wrapped around his chin to the top of his head. I was happy. I was proud of myself for giving that bastard what he deserved. The expression on his face was not the one that a man should have when his fiance was in a coma and was pregnant with his child. And my expression was not one that a 'friend' should have when there 'friend' was in a coma and about to have someone else's baby. I saw the doctor walk out from behind the green door.

"We are going to have to follow through with the C section," the doctor said, immediately, his glance trailing over the Vincent. He was met with a blank stare. It was as if this wasn't effecting him at all.

"She will be okay though, right?" Annie asked looking just as upset and hurt as I was.

"At this point in time, we cannot tell," the doctor told us. I ran my hands through my hair and stared down at the ground. I don't know what I would do if I lost my last chance at falling in love. I guess seeing six people in the waiting room tear up when he told them this was to much for the doctor because at this point he walked back through those green doors. I couldn't take the look on Vincent's face anymore, I had to say something.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said just loud enough so he could hear me.

"I not the one that dislocated my jaw," Vincent said.

"I'm not talking about that," I said.

"Then what are you talking about?" Vincent asked me. I couldn't believe him.

"Oh my God," I said with and a sigh. "You have got to be the biggest ass hole I have ever met,"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Vincent asked.

"First off you're sleeping with the blond I saw you with, which, by the way, is the reason I punched you and trust me if I had a car I would have run over you, because you have the most perfect girl for your fiance and she is in there about to have your child and you don't even give a damn!" Apparently I had gotten a little louder then I thought I had because when my stare drifted from Vincent to the rest of the Camden family, they were all staring at me. But that didn't stop Vincent for saying what he said next.

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" he said with the look on his face like it finally all made sense.

"That's crazy," I said laughing nervously.

"It all makes sense now," he said looking over to me, "how protective you've been, how you get that look in your eye when you talk to her,"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I said still nervous as hell.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said with an evil looking smile on his face.

"you don't know..." I didn't get to finish that sentence because then the doctor came out of those green doors. He immediately looked over at Vincent.

"Congratulations, you're the father of a baby girl," I saw Vincent freeze. It was like all the blood had drained from his face.

"I'm what?" he asked. Annie looked over at Vincent.

"A father," she said through her tears.

"holy shit," Vincent said under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked Vincent. I saw his eyes drift over in my direction for only a second before he redirected his glare to the doctor.

"no, nothings wrong" he said with a completely blank expression. All the Camdens looked like they were just as mad as I was.

"When can we see them? Ruthie and the baby," Annie asked the doctor changing the subject.

"since the baby is pre-mature she is in ICU, Soon though" the doctor said with a touch of sympathy in his voice.

"okay, we can wait that long," Annie said looking around at her family. The doctor nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go now," he said before disappearing behind the doors.

"Just like I said," I said looking over at Vincent "you don't give a damn about her,"

"Shut the hell up," he said. He all of a sudden got this look like he was just giving up. Like he was a football player throwing the ball down and saying forget it, I can't take it anymore. He looked over at Annie and then to Eric, Simon, Lucy, Kevin, Matt, Sam, David, Sara and then back over to me.

"You win," he said as he walked towards the door. His hand reached for the handle and then he turned and looked over at me again.

"You've already won her heart," without another word he pushed the door open and left. I looked at the Camdens and they look like they were in total disbelief. Lucy was the first to make eye contact with me.

"What was that about?" she said pointing at the door where Vincent had made his exit.

"Martin?" Annie said looking over at me. I couldn't answer her. Because, even I didn't know what had just happened.

"Mrs.Camden?" I heard someone say from behind us. It was a young nurse.

"Yes?" Annie said turning around.

"You may see your daughter now," the nurse told us.

"Oh thank goodness," Annie said getting up from her seat followed by the rest of the Camdens. But I didn't get up. I couldn't face her now, I could see her in there.

"Martin?" Annie said looking over at me. "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll just stay out here," I said.

"Well, okay. If that's what you want," Annie said before she walked through those doors. I didn't know what had just happened. And how was I supposed to tell Ruthie that her fiance had just left her because he thought that I loved her? I sat there in that lobby even after the Camdens had left. I couldn't leave her. I had to be there for her. I sat there until the receptionist started gathering her things and told me I had to either leave or go back and stay with my, or who she thought, was my '_wife'_ I assumed she meant Ruthie.

"I think I'll go back," I said walking toward the doors. The receptionist nodded and then continued collecting her things. I walked down the hall until I came to Ruthie's room. I could see her from the doorway, she was hooked up to machine after machine. There was a steady _beep... beep... beep... _that showed her heart was still beating. I slowly walked into the room and took a seat near her bed.

"Ruthie I..." I stopped myself and tried to think about what I was going to say, it's not like she could hear me, but, I kept going anyways. "I'm sorry about Vincent. I don't think he was really ready to be a dad yet" I looked over at her face. Her emotionless face.

"Oh God, Ruthie please wake up. Your family needs you your baby needs you. I need you. And this is going to sound insane but, I think I'm falling in love with you. Vincent doesn't deserve you. He doesn't care. He didn't even care when the doctor told him that you had just had the baby. That should have been my baby. That should have been my ring on your finger. It should have been you," I reached over and took her cold hand in mine.

"Ruthie, I know that you can't hear me right now but, I love you, I will always love you," Then, I felt a light squeeze on my hand and Ruthie's eyes blinked open.

**I know that the timing between stuff was kinda off in this chapter and after re-reading it I agree that it wasn't my best but it was the only way i could think off to have things, I'll try to post the next one soon and hopefully it'll be better than this on, thanks for reading!**


	6. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven**

**A/N: Okay... so I realize it has been SO long since I've updated this story but this is gonna be the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**&for me at least there are question marks in the new paragraph areas that keep showing up that I can't get to go away! sorry! shouldn't effect the story tho.**

?? That night when I spilled out my feelings to Ruthie was the night that would forever change my life. When I came to California I knew that something would happen, but never in wildest dreams could I imagine I would find the love of my life and actually... I had known all along. But who would have thought that it took her getting engaged and pregnant, bailing me out of jail for breaking her fianc茅's jaw, her getting in a coma, and then her fiance leaving her for us to realize it. Ruthie was the love of my life and in my heart I think I always knew it. After I told Rutihe I loved her when she was in the coma she hadn't really said anything about it until the day she was getting out of the hospital. Her bags were packed and the only thing we were waiting on was for the nurses to get Lauren, Ruthie's daughter, ready to go home. We had been talking about what she was going to do when she got home and suddenly this strange and awkward silence fell over the room. The kind that used to happen to you in high school when you were talking to your crush and you would turn bright red for no apparent reason at all...

? "_Martin..." Ruthie said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.?_

_? "ya?" I asked as I looked over at her.?_

_? "I did hear you," She said.?_

_? "hear me what?" I asked a little confused.?_

_? "when I was in the coma... what you said to me. I pretended like I didn't hear you, but I did," she said as she glanced away from me._

_? "Oh... that" I said remembering.?_

_? "Martin..." She said_

_? "hm?" I asked as I pulled my head up from looking at the ground to looking at her._

_? "I love you too,"_

? That day was the day I will never forget. When Ruthie went back home Vincent had already gone. She had tried to call him, not for her sake but for the baby's. But, he never returned her calls, payed her a visit or anything. Two days after Ruthie came back home I was supposed to be on a plane back to New York. I had felt some regret about leaving. But, I knew I had to do it. I had a life in New York that I had to get back to. The Camdens all drove me to the airport and we said our final goodbyes and then I left. But, it only took me until I reached check in desk for me to realize I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.?

? _"Alright sir, can I see your ticket please?" The lady at the front desk asked me.?_

_? "Ya uh...here" I said as I reached into my pocket to pull out the ticket._

_? "Thank you," the woman said.?_

_? "And... you will be boarding the two o'clock flight?" She asked as she typed something into her computer. I didn't say anything at first.?_

_? "Sir?" The woman asked as she peered over the thick rim of her glasses.?_

_? "No," I said as I finally realized what I was doing._

_? "No?" she repeated._

_? "Forget it," I said as I turned around._

_? "Sir?" I heard in the background but I ignored it. I had my eyes set on those huge glass doors. I couldn't let her go again._

? Once I was finally able to catch a cab I drove back to the Camden's house. As I ran from the sidewalk, over to the house. I had never been happier. I can remember the house getting closer and closer until I was finally on the doorstep. I had pushed the door open. I will never forget Annie's face when she saw me. But I paid no attention to them. I was looking for Ruthie. When I finally found her she had been sitting in the backyard with Lauren. I can remember her trying to say something like "Martin why are you here?" but she never finished her sentence because before she could get the words out of her mouth, I kissed her.?

? Well, you might have guessed already but I ended up moving in with the Camdens. Ruthie and I became almost inseparable. We had fallen in love and it was real, passionate love. When Lauren started to talk she even called me Daddy. It was just about a year to the day that I had come to California when I proposed. I took her out to dinner at this fancy restaurant which I knew always had live entertainment, like someone singing or something. I had told her I was going to the bathroom, but instead I went to the stage where I took the microphone.

? _"I was always one of those guys who thought that this whole falling in love thing was complete nonsense. I met you almost fifteen years ago. You were like a little sister to me. But as time passed on everyone knew that something was going to happen. And it probably would have if I hadn't had run off like I did. I'm not that good talking in front of crowds, but I'm gonna try. Ruthie Camden, You are the love of my life. I will never meet a girl like you. Your the one. The one I want to wake up next to the rest of my life, the one I want to have children with, the one I want to be wheeling me into a nursing home. I love you so much Ruthie, you are my life and you're who I think of every time I feel my heart beat, every time I breath, every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. You're the person who keeps me alive. Without you I would die. So, Ruthie Camden Will you marry me?"_

? She said yes and eight months later we were married. One year later Ruthie found out she was pregnant with our first child. Nine months later she gave birth to Sean Conrad Brewer. It has been almost three years now that we've been married. Now with one child and another on the way my life is perfect.?

? I glanced down at Ruthie who was lying in my lap. I finally had drifted out of my day dreams and back to present times. I snapped out of the thoughts when I heard the cry of our youngest son break the night time silence.?

? "I guess that would be my cue," Ruthie said as she rose from my lap. I smiled as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with Sean in her arms.?

? "Someone's hungry," she said as she went over to the chair, sat down, and began to nurse him. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was in so much love with her.

? "What?" she asked as she finally realized my stare towards her.

? "Nothing... you just look so beatiful" I said smiling. She smiled back

? "I love you baby," she said as she glanced up from Sean to me.?

? "I love you too,"?

**A/N:**

**So, that was the end! Tell me what you thought!!!**


End file.
